A Saiyajin Holiday
by Southern Shinigami
Summary: This is the first fic I've ever written...and finished. Trunks and Goten visit Viridian City for Summer Vacation, and end up taking on Team Rocket. Take pity, R&R...Please? Sequel coming soon!
1. Episode Ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or Pokemon, and never, eeever will. I also, don't own Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, the WWF, Gundam Wing, and Sailor Moon.

A Saiyajin Holiday: Part 1

Our story begins in the Western Capital, home to Capsule Corp. The two teenage demi-saiyajins, Trunks Briefs and Son Goten, had just finished their junior year of High School, and were on Summer Vacation. However, by mid-July, it was turning out to be not much of a vacation. One day, in the Briefs household, Goten's mom, Chi-Chi, and Trunks' mom, Bulma, were looking at how bored the boys were.

"Bulma, this is so sad." Chi-Chi said. "Just look at those two!"

"I know." Bulma replied. "For the last two weeks, they've been sitting there, on the couch, watching Cartoon Network!"

"I feel really sorry for those two. They haven't done anything since school ended. What can we do for them?"

Bulma thought for a minute. "I got it!" she proclaimed.

"What?"

"Why don't we send them on a trip out of the country?"

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma like she had completely lost it. "Out of the country?" she asked. "Has Vegita finally driven you insane?"

"He's driven me insane a long time ago." Bulma replied. "Anyway, why not? I mean, Chiykuu's at peace, we haven't been invaded in 3 years, and if we do, we still have Son-kun, Vegita, Piccolo, and Son Gohan. Besides, the know to meet us at Mutenroshi-sama's on Turtle Island, right?"

"Well, I guess you're right." She said. "But where are we gonna send them?"

Bulma thought again. "How about the continent of Kanto?"

"Where?"

"Kanto! You know, Viridian City, Vermillion City, Saffron City, Celadon City…"

Chi-Chi suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah!" she replied. "Now I know where you're talking about! I saw on TV, they were having a tournament out there, about 5 months ago.

"Let's go book their flights, and surprise them! Bulma suggested.

"Good Idea, Bulma!"

******************************************************************************

Meanwhile, on a rainy night in Viridian City, on the continent of Kanto…

"After that girl, she knows too much!"

A teenage girl was crying, running for her life. "EEEK!" she yelled. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

Several men started to chase her. "Don't let her escape! The boss wants her alive!"

She ran into a dark side street, and hid. Please don't let them find me she thought. I don't wanna die!

The men stopped right in front of the alley she was hiding in. "Damn it, she's gone!"

"Giovanni isn't gonna like this. He'll have our heads if we don't find her!" They ran right past the spot she was hiding.

Where do I go now? the girl thought. I can't go home. They'll find me before I even get out of Viridian City, let alone get to Pallet Town The rain started to clear. As it did, she looked toward the starry night sky. She looked up and saw one star, particularly shining the brightest out of all of the others. She put her hands together, and prayed. "Dear Kami," she went, "I pray to you, please send me someone to save me from this peril. Please, send someone to protect me!"

***************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, back at the Western Capital, at Trunks' place, Trunks and Goten were playing Marvel vs. Capcom on Trunks' Dreamcast.

"I win again, Goten!" Trunks said. "For the thirteenth consecutive time!"

"Whatever Trunks." Goten replied. "This is getting boring, anyway."

"I agree." He said as he turned off the Dreamcast. "This summer's getting boring. What can we do now?"

"How about we go spar with our 'toussans and Piccolo?" Goten suggested. They, then, remembered the last time they did that. They had to use the Senzu, and go to the infirmary.

"Nah." They both said.

"Let's go sign up for this year's Tenkakai Budoukai fighting tournament!" 

"Baka!" went Trunks. "There is no tourney this year!"

"Oh yeah," he said. "I forgot."

"How about we go to the arcade?" Trunks suggested.

"We just finished playing video games, Trunks." Goten replied. "Besides, we can't go. We got banned, remember?"

The last time the duo went to the arcade, Trunks' streak of victories on Marvel vs. Capcom 2(which was 300) was broken by a lucky move. He got angry, and blew up several machines, getting himself, and Goten, banned(Trunks, accidentally, blew up the machine Goten was on. The owner blamed him, and banned him, as well). "Oh yeah." He replied, nervously. "I remember now. Sorry about that."

Goten glared at him. "Well then, what are we gonna do, now?"

"Kuso, I have no idea."

Then, at that moment, Bulma and Chi-Chi entered the room. "Boys," Chi-Chi began, "we have a surprise for you two."

They turned to their mothers. "Yes 'Kassan?" asked Goten. "What is it?"

"Well, we've noticed that you two haven't done anything this summer." Bulma said. "When we were your ages, we traveled a lot."

"No offense, 'Kassan," went Trunks. "but you traveled for the Dragon Balls."

"And you were the daughter of the Ox-King," replied Goten. "So all you did was travel!"

"Who told you that?" went Chi-Chi.

"Krillyn and Yamcha."

"Remind me to go after those two, later." Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma, before she turned her attention back to the boys. "Anyway, we've decided to send you two on a first-class trip to the continent of Kanto!"

Their eyes lit up. "Really?" went Trunks. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight at 9." Bulma replied.

"TONIGHT?!?" the boys went.

"That's right." Chi-Chi replied. "Which means, Goten…"

"I know, 'Kassan!" Goten ran outside, went Super Saiyan, and blasted off home to go pack.

"Well Trunks, you'd-" Before Bulma could finish, he was already upstairs, in his room, packing. "Whoa."

*******************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, at a place outside Viridian City…

"YOU LOST THE GIRL?" a dark shadowy figure yelled.

"Well, uh, you see, what had happened was…"

"NO EXCUSES!" the figure yelled again. "This shouldn't have been a difficult job." The figure turned to the man next to him. "Get me those three agents in the Orange Islands. They know how to do a kidnapping."

********************************************************************************************************

Later, at the airport in the Western Capital, Trunks and Goten were getting ready to board the Capsule Corp. plane. Goten's family(Chi-Chi, Son Gokou, Son Gohan, Videl, and Pan), Trunks' family(Bulma, Vegita, and Bra), Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillyn and his family(Juuhachi-gou and Marron) were there to send them off.

"Tell me, again, the reason why those boys aren't flying themselves?" Vegita said.

"Bakayaro," went Chi-Chi, "we want them to travel like the humans they half are!"

"Besides," Bulma said, "it's the company plane. It's free!"

"If they flew themselves, it would, still, be free, wouldn't it?" asked Gokou.

"That's besides the point, Gokou." Krillyn replied. "We want them to travel among the humans, and not stand out!"

"I don't think I'll ever understand you humans." Piccolo replied.

Bulma and Chi-Chi gave their sons kisses on their cheeks.

"Give us a call when you get to Viridian City!" Bulma said.

"Yes 'Kassan." Trunks replied.

"Take plenty of pictures for the scrapbook." Chi-Chi told her son.

"Yes Kassan." Goten replied.

__

Flight 227 to Viridian City is now boarding.

"That's us, Goten." Trunks said to him.

"Let's go!"

They turned around and waved good-bye to their families and friends as they began their vacation. Little did the two demi-Saiyans know, that their little vacation, would become a vacation.

After a 48-hour flight, the boys finally made to Viridian City, on the continent of Kanto. After checking in, at the Rocket Hotel, they decided to check out the city.

"So," said Goten, "this is Viridian City. What do we do first, Trunks?'

He thought for awhile. "Well," Trunks said, "how about we check out the local gym?"

"THE GYM?!" shouted Goten. "We're supposed to relax! NOT TRAIN!"

Trunks sighed. "Fine. Let's go grab something to eat."

Goten smiled. "Now you're talkin'!" he said. "Where do you wanna eat at?"

"Like I know this city, Goten." Trunks snapped. "Let's look for a place."

As the duo walked on, Goten noticed something Why does almost everything in 

this city have the word "Rocket" on it? he thought. Trunks was listening to his CD player(Capsule Corp. made, of course), when Goten spotted a place. "Hey Trunks, " he said, "there's a place. Let's eat over there."

"Where?" He asked.

"Over there." Goten answered. "At the 'Rocket Diner'"

They walked into the diner and sat down to order. A waitress came by and gave them their menus. 

"See anything you want, Trunks?"

"The 'Blast Off' special sounds good." He answered Goten. "What about you?"

"I'll try the 'Rocket Burger'. 19 of them, please?" he told the waitress.

"19?!!" said the waitress, as she facevaulted. "Fine. I'll be back with your order in a few minutes." Then, the waitress left to place their orders.

"Hey Goten," said Trunks. "Do you notice that almost everything in this city has the word 'Rocket' on it?"

"Yeah, I have Trunks." He answered. "I wonder why that is?"

"Oh well, Let's not dwell on it." Said Trunks. "Here comes our food."

The waitress brought them their food, and it was gone in five minutes."

"Ah!" said Goten. "That was good. How was yours, Trunks?"

"Pretty good. It was better than mom's cooking."

"Trunks, anything is better than your mom's cook-" Goten suddenly felt a power surge. "Trunks, did you feel that?"

"Sure did." He said. "It's kinda faint, though. Let's just ignore it."

"Yeah, I guess." 

Then they heard a scream.

AAAHHH!!!!

They looked out the window to see a young girl being chased. The duo looked at each other. "Wherever we go, there's trouble, huh?" said Trunks.

Goten grinned. "Let's go." He said as they left the diner.

"HEY!" yelled the waitress. "YOU DIDN'T PAY YOUR BILL!"

Trunks ran back, and paid her. "Keep the change."

They ran up to the lady to see what had happened. "Are you okay, miss?" asked Trunks.

The girl had a light complexion, light brown hair, and a shapely body. But, she was in need of help. "Help me!" she said. "There are two people chasing me!"

"Don't worry," said Goten. "We'll help you."

Just then, two people and their cat came up on Goten, Trunks, and the girl. One was a girl, with red hair. The other, was a boy with blue hair. Both of their outfits were white with big red "R" 's on them

"Hey, you two!" said the red-haired girl. "Get away from her!"

"Yeah." Said the blue-haired boy. "She's comin' with us. So, either leave, or else!"

Goten got defensive. "Or else what?"

The couple smiled. Somewhere, out of the blue, weird music started playing. Then the red-haired said, "Or else…

PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" She struck a pose.

"And Make it double!" the blue-haired boy said, producing a rose.

"To protect the world form devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Then the cat said, "Meowth, that's right!"

Goten and Trunks looked at them and blinked. Then they looked each other, and laughed. "Hahhahahahahaha!" they went.

"Oh man," laughed Goten, "that was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yo, that was the most ridculous thing I've ever seen!" laughed Trunks.

Jessie and James were not amused. "Hey!" said Jessie. "What's so funny?"

"Didn't you just hear yourselves?" Trunks said, still laughing. "But really, or else what?"

"That was it!" said James.

Goten stopped laughing. "Really?" he said. "Are you serious?"

"YES!" They both said.

Once again, Goten and Trunks laughed. "Hahahhahahahaha!"

Jessie and James sweatdropped. "That is getting quite silly." Jessie told James.

"I agree." He replied. "Maybe next time, we'll switch to the song version."

Meowth, the talking cat was suddenly furious. "Enough!" he said, flashing his claws. "Give up the girl, now!"

Goten and Trunks looked down at Meowth. "Did that cat just speak?" Trunks asked.

"So what?" said Goten. "Karin's a cat, Oolong's a pig. They can talk."

Trunks thought about it. "Good point." He said.

At this point, Jessie and James had enough. "We've had enough!" said Jessie(see?) "We get enough embarrassment from three brats and their Pikachu, we don't need this from you!"

"Oh yeah?" said Trunks. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The girl warned them. "Don't get her mad. I think the red-head has an inferiority complex."

Jessie was furious. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted, as she took out a red and white ball. 

"Arbok, go!" she said as she threw the ball. "Come on James, what the hell are you waiting on?"

"Oh yeah." James took out the same color ball, and threw it. "Go, Victreebell!" he said.

Out of the balls, came two creatures. Jessie's was a snake, and James' was a plant-like creature that latched onto James' head.

"NOT ME," he screamed, "THEM! THEM!"

"What are those?" asked Goten.

"I don't know." Said Trunks. "They're pretty strange looking."

Trunks and Goten turned back to the girl. "Are you okay?" asked Trunks. 

She smiled. "I am now. Thank you."

"No problem." Goten replied. "This is almost routine."

Just then, Jessie decided to attack while their backs were turned. "Arbok, use your Poison Sting on the purple-haired one!"

James had gotten Victreebell off his head, and followed Jessie. "Victreebell, use Razor Leaf on that black-haired one!"

The two strange creatures lunged at Trunks and Goten to attack, but…

"Ready Goten?" asked Trunks.

"Ready!"

Trunks and Goten turned around, and punched the creatures' back to their masters, so hard, that all five, Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Victreebell were sent flying.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF, AGAIN!!!!" they yelled as they flew through the air, until they were completely out of sight.

"Thank Kame that's over!" said Goten.

"Yeah," said Trunks. "That was weird!"

Then they turned their attention to the mysterious girl. "Thank you very much for protecting me." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Said Trunks. "Now tell us, who are you?"

"My name is Esther." She said.

"My name's Trunks Briefs." He said. 

"I'm Son Goten." He said. "Here's another question: Who were those geeks?"

"They were Team Rocket." Esther replied. "An international crime gang who operates here in Viridian City. That was Jessie, James, and Meowth. Three of their top agents."

"Okay." Trunks said. "Now, why were they chasing you?"

She looked around. "I can't tell you out here in the open." Esther said.

Goten thought for a minute. "Hey, let's go back to our hotel. You can tell us everything there."

Trunks agreed. "Good idea, Goten. Let's go."

Later, at the Rocket Hotel…

"Now," said Trunks. "Tell us, why were they after you?"

She sat down and explained. "Team Rocket's a ruthless crime organization, that uses any means necessary to get what they want."

"So, what does that have to do with you?" asked Goten.

She took a deep breath. "I saw their boss, Giovanni, commit a heinous crime."

"What was it?" asked Trunks.

"A murder."

"What?" said Goten. "Who'd he kill?"

"He killed my father.'

**_To Be Continued…_**

Mirai Trunks: Well that's the beginning of this saga. What did you guys think?

Goten: It was pretty good, for the first chapter.

Trunks: I agree. Same here. What did you think, Esther?

Esther: It was good. Could be better, y'know.

Mirai Trunks: Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. The next episodes are gonna be better, hopefully.

Trunks: I trust you. For some reason.

Goten: Hey, what's gonna go on here?

Mirai Trunks: (snaps his fingers) Oh yeah! I would like to introduce to the world, (runs off stage and comes back with a game show-like wheel) The Wheel of Annoyance!

Esther: (confused) What the hell is that?

Mirai Trunks: I'm glad you asked. On this wheel are six of the most annoying people in anime and television history: Relena Darlian from Gundam Wing, Mr. Satan from DBZ, Riley Finn of Buffy, The Vampire Slayer, from the WWF Steven Richards and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsely, and from Sailor Moon, Chibi-Usa!

Trunks: So?

Mirai Trunks: At the end of each chapter, we get to kill one of these personalities! We just spin the wheel, and whomever face the arrow points to, we kill that person!

Esther: That is so cool! When do we begin?

Mirai Trunks: Now! (he spins the wheel) Today's victim is…

(The wheel stops)

Mirai Trunks: Steven Richards!

(Right To Censor's theme music kicks up, and Steven Richards walks out)

Steven Richards: This is unacceptable! This fanfic is an indecent piece of writing, and must be dealt with, and it's for your own good!

(Richards keeps rambling on about decency, censorship, and other crap)

Goten: (covering his ears) Can I be the one to kill him, please? He's giving me a headache!

Mirai Trunks: (covering his ears) I know what you mean, but I have a cool way to kill him.

Esther: This I have to see.

Mirai Trunks: Your wish is my command. (snaps his fingers)

(The Wing Gundam Zero flies out)

Trunks: Wow! You got Heero Yuy to do the job? Cool!

Heero (on his radio): Mirai Trunks, what am I doing here, again?

Mirai Trunks (on his radio): Your mission is to kill that undercover Oz soldier (points to Richards).

Heero(on radio): Mission Accepted. (Aims the Buster Rifle at Richards) Locked on target.

Steven Richards: (sees the Wing Zero, pointing the Buster Rifle at him) Hey, what're you doing?

Heero: Omae o Korosu

Steven Richards: Uh-oh. 

(Steven Richards begins to run, but the Wing Zero fires, blasting Richards to Kingdom Come)

Heero: Mission Completed.

Goten: That was cool.

Trunks: It sure was.

Esther: That was really sweet. Now what?

Mirai Trunks: Let's go grab something to eat. Trunks, you're paying.

Trunks: I know.

Mirai Trunks(on radio): Hey, Heero. You wanna join us?

Heero: Why not?

Mirai Trunks: Well, thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next episode. Don't forget to read, review, and HAVE A NICE DAY!!

Goten: Ow. My ears are still ringing from Richards.

Mirai Trunks: Sorry. (They all walk off, Heero flies off in the Wing Zero)


	2. Episode Ni

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, DO NOT, own Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, or The Legend of Zelda. I'm just a big fan of the three.

**__**

A Saiyajin Holiday: Part 2

Goten was shocked by the comment from Esther. "Your father was killed by those geeks?" he asked.

"Yes." Esther answered solemnly.

"How'd they do that?" went Trunks. "They can't even pull off a decent kidnapping!"

"It wasn't those three." She said. "It was their boss."

"Maybe you'd better start from the beginning." Goten suggested.

She sighed. "Well, my father was the leader of the Pokemon Gym, here in Viridian City."

The two half-saiyajins were confused. "He was the leader of what?!"

"The Pokemon Gym."

"What's a Pokemon?" asked Goten.

Esther was shocked. "You two don't know what Pokemon are?"

"No." They both said.

"Excuse me, but where are you from?" she asked.

"The Western Capital." Trunks answered. 

Esther facevaulted. "Well," she started to explain, "Pokemon are creatures that live in this area of Chikyuu. They have special powers, according to the element they represent. There are over 250 different species. People catch them, and either use them as pets, or train them to battle with other Pokemon."

"Ok." Goten said. "That clears that up. Now, back to the story."

"Well, Giovanni, the leader of those geeks, known as Team Rocket, wanted to take over my father's Gym." She said. "But my dad worked so hard his whole life to be the Gym Leader, so he refused. Giovanni wasn't too happy about this, so two months ago, I was on my way to meet him at the Gym, when I saw Giovanni and two of his stooges go inside the Gym."

(Esther does a flashback from her P.O.V.)

"Yes, who's there?" my father asked.

"It's me, Giovanni." He said. "I'm giving you one last chance. Sign over your Gym to me, or else. If you sign, you'll be compensated very well."

I saw all of this through the Gym's window. My father was outnumbered, but he stood his ground.

"Never!" he said. "This Gym is my life! I've worked too hard to earn this. I'm not giving it up to the likes of you thugs!"

"Fine." Giovanni said. He looked to his stooges, and ordered them to grab my father. He had no chance to defend himself, as they knocked him down to the floor, on his knees. Giovanni walked over to him, and pointed at him.

"You see," he said. "You should've signed it over. Now, you'll have to die!"

A light was shot out of his finger, killing my father. I was so shocked, that I couldn't ever cry. I knocked over something, and they looked toward the window, and saw me.

"It's his daughter!" Giovanni said. "Get her!" (Flashback ends here)

"They've been chasing me ever since." Esther said. "I saw too much. They want to kill me."

"Well, that won't happen." Trunks replied. "Not as long as we're here!"

"Yeah," Goten said. "We'll protect you!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. My prayer has finally been answered. I believe I can count on you."

Little did they know that the Rocket Hotel was owned and operated by Team Rocket, and like all the other rooms, their room was being bugged and videotaped. In the security room, Team Rocket members heard and watched everything.

"Inform Giovanni at once!" a Rocket member said. "We've found what he's been looking for."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the room, Trunks, Goten, and Esther were thinking about their next move.

"What do we do now?" asked Goten.

"This Giovanni guy sounds like he could have some power." Trunks replied. "Maybe we should call back home for some minor assistance from the others."

"I don't think so. That's not such a good idea to me."

"Why not?"

"Oh, for the simple fact that they'll never let this down, they'll think that we're weak, and train us even harder than ever before."

"Any more reasons?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"Plenty more that I'll tell you-" Goten suddenly felt a ki level. "Trunks, do you feel that?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Goten." He said. "There are even smaller powers with it, around 20 to25."

"Is that it? I thought we were gonna have some fun!"

Esther looked at the two, extremely confused. "Huh? What? What in the hell are you two talking about?!" She questioned.

"Don't worry for now." Trunks replied. "We'll explain everything to you later. Right now, we have to get you outta here!"

"Why?"

"It's Team Idiots." Goten replied. "They're comin'. You get her out of here, Trunks. I'll handle those losers."

"I thought you wanted to relax?" Trunks joked.

"Man, you know I'd would've been itching for a fight sooner or later." 

Trunks fired a ki-blast at the window, which shocked Esther. "HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" she yelled. "THAT'S WHAT KILLED MY FATHER!"

"We'll explain later." Trunks said as he fired another ki-blast, taking out the video camera. "Right now, let's go. What's the closest town?" 

"My house is in Pallet Town, not too far from here." She said. "But, how do we get there, without Team Rocket seeing us?"

Trunks grinned. "We fly."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "FLY? HOW IN THE HELL DO WE DO THAT, DAMNIT???" 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU TWO!" Goten shouted. "THEY'RE CLOSE!!"

"You heard the man," Trunks said, "Hold on tight to me." She put her arms around his neck. "Let's go!"

As they left, Esther could be held screaming at the top of her lungs. "AAAAHHHH!" They took off leaving Goten in the hotel room, alone, waiting for Team Rocket.

Come on, you geeks! He thought.

Next thing, the door was kicked down, and around 25 members of Team Rocket, in red and black uniforms, surrounded Goten. Then, a man in a suit and shades entered the room.

"Hello." The man said. "I am a general within Team Rocket, and you are?"

"My name is Son Goten." He replied. "How can I help you?"

"You know damn well what I want." The general said. "The girl. Where is she? Where are you hiding her?"

"I got bad news for ya'." Goten replied. "She ain't here!"

The general sighed. "I really wish you'd have cooperated with me. Now, you have to die." He turned to his Rocket troops. "Rockets, attack!!"

The soldiers attacked Goten, or at least attempted to. Within 30 seconds, the Rocket soldiers were on the floor, leaving Goten and the general, the only one's standing."

"Impressive." The general said. "Very impressive. How would you feel about joining Team Rocket?"

"Sorry," Goten said. "Not interested."

The general was furious. "What? How dare you!" He got ready to attack. "You'll regret that! Now, you'll pay!" He lunged at Goten, throwing punches and kicks. 

However, Goten blocked them all, and punched him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" He walked toward the window. "Now, let's find Trunks' power." He searched for the power of his childhood friend. "Found it! I'm off!" He took off, and flew south towards Pallet Town.

******************************************************************************************************

Goten found himself in Pallet Town within 30 minutes. Pallet Town was a small town south of Viridian City. It had around 60 houses, and 7 buildings used as shops. Goten tracked down Trunks to a little house, down the road from a certain Pokemon trainer, who won't mentioned right now. Anyway, Goten knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Son Goten!" he answered.

Esther opened the door. "You made it!" she said and smiled. "Come on in."

"Thanks." He said as he walked in. "Where's Trunks?"

"RIGHT HERE!" he shouted. "IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

He walked towards the living room, and saw Trunks sitting on the couch. 

"It's about time you got here." Trunks said.

"Hey, I beat up 25 guys, and their leader." Goten replied. "Finding you wasn't so damn easy, either. You kept your power down!"

"Uh, excuse me for a minute, you guys." Esther said as she stepped into her room.

"Sorry about that, Goten." Trunks replied. "But, what if who we're up against could read power levels, huh? Then we'd really be screwed."

"Good point. But still-"

Their conversation was interrupted when Esther stepped out of her room. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Whoa." That was the only thing Goten and Trunks could say at the sight of her.

"Hope you two don't mind me changing into something a little more comfortable." Esther said.

The boys shook their heads.

"Can I ask you guys a few questions?"

The boys nodded.

"Good." She replied. "Now, where are you two from, really?"

"We'll," Trunks began, "we were born on Chikyuu, but we're not completely human."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Nope." Goten replied. "We're Saiyajins."

"Saiya-what?"

"Saiyajins." Trunks said. "A race of warriors who, along with the planet, were destroyed by an evil warlord. Our fathers are the sole survivors."

"Our people had extraordinary powers, which explains how we could fly, shoot beams, and feel other people's power levels." Goten said. 

"That explains it," Esther said. "I think."

"Thank you." They said.

"Now, what can we do about Team Rocket?" Goten asked. "I mean, the boss is still out there, and he's probably pissed off that we beat his boys."

"And it's more than likely he'll send more after us." Esther added.

"We'll think of something, you two." Trunks replied. "In the end, justice will be served."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile, somewhere in between Viridian City and Pallet Town, there lies the headquarters of Team Rocket, where the boss, Giovanni, was having a conversation with three of his agents, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Well, I hope you three are happy." Giovanni said. "25 Team Rocket soldiers, and the General are in the hospital, and a hotel is virtually ruined. And do you know why?"

The three shook their heads.

"BECAUSE YOU COULD'NT KIDNAP ONE GIRL!!" He yelled. "Well, what do you three have to say for yourselves?"

"Boss, we're sorry." James said nervously. "But we didn't count on-"

"SILENCE!!" The boss went. "Your excuses are nothing but signs of your incompetence. I should just fire you, right here! However, I'll give you three another chance."

"Thank you, boss." Jessie said. "Thank you very much."

"Now, we located the girl, Esther, to her home in Pallet Town."

"Pallet Town." Meowth said. "Isn't dat where dat twerp Ash is from?"

"Yes," Giovanni replied, "but don't concern yourself with that, right now. She doesn't have ties to him." He handed a paper with an address to them. "Go to this address. She's there at her house. This time, eliminate her and anyone else who gets in your way. If you three don't succeed this time, you are all fired from Team Rocket, under stand?"

"Yes sir." They said sadly.

"NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT!" he yelled.

They left the office with a very uneasy feeling.

"We have to kill her?" Jessie said. "What is it that she did that was so wrong?"

"I heard that she saw sumpthin' that she shouldn't have seen." Meowth said.

"Well, we have no choice." James said. "We either kill that girl, or get fired from Team Rocket."

"Yeah, and that usually means we ends up six feet under." Meowth said.

"Well," Jessie said. "We have to do what we have to do." She sighed. "Let's go, you two."

With a somber face, the trio left to do a job they regrettably had to do.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Goten: I'm starting to feel really sorry for Jessie, James, and Meowth.

Trunks: Same here. Can't you lighten up on them a little, Mirai Trunks?

Mirai Trunks: Don't worry, you guys. Their luck will change, soon.

Esther: I hope so, because you're being just a little bit too mean to them.

Mirai Trunks: I said it'll get better for them, already! Damn!

Goten: You don't have to get mean about it.

Mirai Trunks: I'm sorry, okay?

Trunks: Okay. 

Esther: Okay.

Goten: Fine.

Mirai Trunks: Oh yeah, before I forget, please check out Kushinada Kaede's fanfic, "Battle of the Boy Bands." It's a Gundam Wing fanfic, and it's really funny!

Trunks: Are you charging her for you plugging her story?

Mirai Trunks: No way, dude! She's, like, one of my best friends. I could never do that to her!

Goten: Not to get off the subject, but isn't it time for the Wheel of Annoyance, yet?

Mirai Trunks: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me.

(They walk over to the wheel)

Mirai Trunks: Esther, would you like to spin the wheel, this time?

Esther: Sure, why not?

(Esther spins the wheel)

Mirai Trunks: And the lucky victim is…(wheel stops) Dragon Ball Z's Mr. Satan!

(Mr. Satan comes out with a whole lot cheering going on)

Goten: Where's all that cheering comin' from?

Trunks: His many fans. You forget, he did save Chikyuu from Majin Buu.

Mirai Trunks: Yeah, but he took credit for killing Cell, and we all know that it was Gohan who did that job.

Esther: That wasn't cool.

Mr. Satan: Yes! Thank you! I am your savior! I beat two incredibly strong villains, single handedly!

Trunks: He isn't giving us credit for our work! Let me kill him! Let me kill him!

Mirai Trunks: Hold it, man. I'm saving you and Goten for later. 

Goten: So, how do you intend to kill him?

Esther: And what is that glowing triangle thing you're holding?

Mirai Trunks: Watch. All will be answered soon. (Mirai Trunks walks over to Mr. Satan) Mr. Satan?

Mr. Satan: Yes, what is it?

Mirai Trunks: As a tribute to you saving us so many times, we, at the Mr. Satan Fan Club, would like to present you with this token of our appreciation.

(Mirai Trunks gives Mr. Satan that mysterious glowing triangle thing he was holding, then walks over to the other three)

Mr. Satan: Thank you to all my fans!

Esther: What was that supposed to accomplish?

Mirai Trunks: Wait, I'm not done yet. (Takes out cell phone, and dials a number) Hello? It's Mirai Trunks. Look, I found the Triforce of Power. It's in the hands of some idiot named Mr. Satan. I tried to take it from him, but he punched me in the face. You're on your way over? Great. I'll see you then. Bye. (Hangs up cell phone, and puts in pocket)

Goten: Wait a second, that thing was the Triforce of Power?

Mirai Trunks: Yep.

Trunks: Then, if that thing was the Triforce of Power, then the guy you talked to on the phone was-

Mirai Trunks: Exactly who you think it is.

(Suddenly, the door in the corner gets knocked down, and behind that door is…)

Esther: Link!

(Link runs over to Mirai Trunks and gang)

Link: How's it going, buddy?

Mirai Trunks: Pretty well. 

Link: So, where's the jackass with the Triforce?

Mirai Trunks: (points to Mr. Satan) Over there.

(Link runs over to Mr. Satan, with Master Sword in hand)

Link: Hand over the Triforce, buddy!

Mr. Satan: Huh? (looks in his hands at the Triforce) Oh, you mean this thing?

Link: Yeah!

Mr. Satan: Never! This is my award!

Link: I'm only gonna ask you one more time. HAND OVER THE TRIFORCE, DAMNIT!

Mr. Satan: NO!

Link: Fine. Don't say I didn't ask nicely!

(Link jumps in the air, raising the Master Sword)

Trunks: This could get nasty.

Goten: I agree.

(Link comes down, slicing Mr. Satan in half, with the Master Sword)

Mr. Satan: AAAHHH!

(Mr. Satan's two halves fall, killing him, with blood squirting all over the place)

Goten: He's dead.

Mirai Trunks: Really dead.

Trunks: I don't think Videl's gonna like this.

Mirai Trunks: I don't think Videl's gonna care.

Esther: How so?

Mirai Trunks: I have my ways.

(Link picks up Triforce, and walks back over to Mirai Trunks and gang)

Link: Thanks for the tip, Mirai.

Mirai Trunks: Anytime, Link.

Trunks: That kill was brutal.

Mirai Trunks: Well, that's that. I'm hungry now. Who's with me?

Goten: I am.

Trunks: Same here.

Esther: Me too.

Link: I could use something to eat.

Mirai Trunks: Well fans, thanks for reading this episode. Stay tuned for the rest of this saga. Don't forget to check out Kushinada Kaede's "Battle of the Boy Bands".

Link: My, you're very commercial today.

Mirai Trunks: She's a big fan of yours.

Link: Oh. Then, that's a different story.

Mirai Trunks: Don't forget, fans, to read and review, mine, and Kushinada Kaede's fic, and…**HAVE A NICE DAY!!**

(Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Esther, and Link all walk off stage)


	3. Episode San

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Gundam Wing, the Mega Man series, or Marvel vs. Capcom. I'm just a big fan of all of them, don't sue me 'cause y'all already have my money.

**__**

A Saiyajin Holiday: Part 3

Later, inside of Esther's house in Pallet Town…

"You guys can sleep in the guest room, tonight." Esther said.

"Thanks." Goten replied. "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, two doors to the right."

"Arigato!" he said as he ran to the bathroom, leaving Trunks and Esther alone.

"Trunks," Esther said as she walked over to him, I want to thank you for protecting me from Team Rocket."

Trunks smiled at her. "No problem. I like helping people. It's what I do. I, especially like it when I get to help pretty girls like you."

"You think I'm pretty?" Esther said, shocked.

"Who wouldn't?" Trunks said as he leaned closer to her. "You're the most prettiest girl I've ever met."

They looked into each other's eyes, as their lips drew closer and closer, and just as their lips almost touched…

CRASH!!

A rock was thrown through the window. Esther and Trunks separated, and Goten rushed out the bathroom, in his underwear. 

"What the fuck was that?" Goten went. 

Then the door was broken down, and three images appeared.

"Who's there?!" Esther went.

"Goten," Trunks said to his friend. "Prepare to anything!"

"I think," a female voice went, "you'd better…PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"Oh great." Trunks went. It was Team Rocket. "Not these guys again!"

"Perfect." Goten said sarcastically.

"And Make it dou-"

"Hold it!" Trunks interrupted. "You know, you guys are starting to piss me off. You ruined a moment here, and we don't feel like hearing you guys rhyme again. So, let's get it on!" He turned to Goten. "Ready Goten?"

Goten already had Meowth by the tail. "I'm not fighting the girl." He said. "I don't hit girls. You know that, Trunks."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll handle-"

"I'll help you, Trunks." Esther said, getting into a fighting pose.

Trunks looked at her. "You will?"

"I'm no Saiyajin, but I can fight."

"Ok," Trunks said. "Let's go!"

"Bring it on!" Jessie and James shouted.

The fight was rather quick. Jessie and James didn't stand a chance, at all. James was knocked down with one punch from Trunks, while Jessie got the hell beat out of her, by Esther. They tied them up and began questioning them.

"Ok, you three." Trunks said. "Tell us why you're here."

"We were sent here to take care of the girl." James said, pointing to Esther.

"Why?"

"Because the Boss wanted her dead!" Jessie replied.

"And do you know why he wanted me dead?" Esther asked.

"Truthfully, we weren't told that information." Meowth answered.

Goten looked at them. "Are you telling us you don't know why you're here, attempting to kill her?" He asked.

"Yeah." The three asked.

"Damnit, Esther, please tell them why there here!" Goten went.

"Tell us what?" James went.

"Well," she began, "It's like this…"

Esther explained everything to the Rockets, and when she finished, Jessie had tears in her eyes. "That's such a sad story!" She cried. "I'm quitting Team Rocket!"

James was furious. "How dare he do something like that!" He said. "I was wondering how that coward got that Gym, but this is unforgivable! I'm quitting Team Rocket too!"

Meowth was pissed. "Giovanni has gone too far! Meowth's quits too!"

"We wanna help take care of them, once and for all!" Jessie proclaimed. "What can we do?"

Trunks yawned. "Let's talk about that in the morning." He said. "Right now, we could all use some sleep."

They all nodded.

"I'll be in the bathroom." Goten replied as he walked into the bathroom. That was the last Trunks saw of his best friend, that night.

Trunks turned to Esther. "So," he asked, "is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

She smiled. "Come with me, into my room?" She asked. As he followed her, he saw the former Team Rocket members sleeping on the floor. They entered the room, and closed the door.

Goten came out the bathroom, and couldn't find his best friend, Trunks, nor his new friend, Esther. He did find the Jessie, James, and Meowth sleeping on the floor. He, then, saw Esther's bedroom closed. Ha! he thought. I knew there would've been something between them, sooner or later Goten, then, stretched out on the couch, and fell asleep.

The next morning…in Esther's room!

Trunks was awoken by the sunlight from the window. He was, still, in bed with his new love, Esther. He turned her and kissed her on the cheek. She sure is something he thought as he got out of the bed. He walked out of the bedroom, and entered the living room. When he entered the room, he saw Goten, Jessie, and Meowth sitting on the couch, watching TV, and James was gone. 

"Morning, you guys." He said. "Where's James?" 

"He went out to the store to get some things for breakfast." Jessie said, still staring at the TV. "He should be back any moment, now."

Goten looked up at Trunks. "So, how was it?" he asked. That got Jessie and Meowth interested, and they looked at the demi-Saiyajin.

"What?"

"You know…it!"

"No," Trunks replied. "What?"

Jessie was getting impatient. "Damnit Trunks," she said. "He meant how was she?"

"Oh that!" Trunks went. "I'm not gonna tell you."

They, then, facevaulted.

Knock, knock went the door. "CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE, PLEASE?!?" It was James.

"Coming James." Goten said when he got up. He opened the door, and James had about around 20 bags (He, also, had on different clothes, of course as did Jessie. You know they couldn't keep those Team Rocket uniforms on anymore, if they quit). "Let me help you with those." Goten took 16 of the bags, while James took the remaining 4.

"You know, Trunks," Meowth began, "Goten told us about your origins. No wonder we couldn't beat you guys!"

"That made perfect sense." James said as he cooked breakfast.

Minutes later, Esther came out of the bedroom. "Morning all!" She said cheerfully. "Morning Trunks!" she said, before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Esther." He replied.

"What smells so good?"

"That's me cookin' breakfast." James replied. "You can't take down an international crime syndicate on an empty stomach, right?"

"Good point." Goten said. "Hey Jessie, what were you guys doing before you attempted to kill Esther?"

"We were trailing a Pokemon trainer in the Orange Islands." She replied. "We've been following him for about a year, now."

"We were supposed to steal a Pokemon from him," James said. "and just as we got close to him,"

"Giovanni called us up to kidnap her." Meowth said.

"FOOD'S DONE!!" James shouted. "Everyone to the table!"

They all ran to the table, and sat down. "LET'S EAT!" Goten shouted. Within a matter of seconds, the food was gone.

"That was good!" Trunks complimented.

"Yep, it sure was!" said Goten.

"Now, down to business." Esther began. "How do we stop Team Rocket? They must be destroyed once and for all. Any ideas?"

They sat and they thought until…

"I've got it!" Trunks said.

They all looked at him. "Well?" they said.

"I've got two ideas: We can sneak in the back way, spilt up into teams, with a map of the place, we destroy each section systematically, leading up to Giovanni, then we beat him, and bring him to custody!"

The others had blank looks on their faces. "Well, that's a good plan." James said. "What's your other one?"

"We go in there, destroy everything, and kill that son of a bitch!"

Goten: That's my style!

Esther: I'm for that plan!

Jessie: Good idea!

Meowth: Meowth likes dat one!

James: Let's do that one!

"You and Trunks have been pretty amazing during this whole ordeal." Jessie said to Goten. "You wouldn't have any more tricks, would you?"

"We may have a couple more." He replied.

"Then it's settled." Trunks said. "We go into Team Rocket HQ, we take out Giovanni, and destroy the place. Anyone who doesn't have the courage to fight, should back out now." He, then, put his hand in the middle of the table. "Who's in?'

Goten put his hand on top of Trunks'. "I'm in."

Then Esther did the same. "Me too."

Jessie and James followed. "We're in!"

And finally, Meowth. "Meowth too!"

Trunks smiled. "Great. Let's do this."

They all nodded.

Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ…

"So, they failed. Just as I predicted." Giovanni said as he looked out the window. "No matter. If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. They'll come to me, and I'll crush them all, the girl, those traitors, and those two punk bitches that stand in my way!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!"

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

Mirai Trunks: This was a pretty good episode, don't you think guys?

Goten: It was okay.

Trunks: I liked it.

Esther: I loved it!

Goten: Of course you did. You're dating Trunks, now.

Esther: So, what's you're point?

Goten: My point is that… oh, never mind.

Trunks: Easy, you two. Calm down.

Mirai Trunks: Actually, I'm kind of enjoying this. 

Trunks: You would.

Esther: Indeed.

Goten: Hey Mirai Trunks, aren't you gonna plug someone's fic this time?

Mirai Trunks: I would, but none of my friends have anything new yet.

Esther: Whatever.

Trunks: Hey, when are we gonna go to the wheel?

Mirai Trunks: (snaps his fingers) Oh yeah! I almost forgot! 

(Jessie and James run out and join the others)

Jessie: Hey, can we join you guys for this one?

James: Yeah, it looks like fun. 

Mirai Trunks: Sure, why not? The more, the merrier! In fact, James, how'd you like to spin the wheel this time?

James: Yay! (Spins the wheel)

Mirai Trunks: And our next victim is…(wheel stops) the pacifist from Gundam Wing, herself, Relena Darlian!

(The Gundam Wing theme, "Just Communication", begins and Relena comes out)

Trunks: I bet there'll be a lot of fans who'll like this. 

Goten: Hopefully, more than when we killed Steven Richards.

Relena: HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO! HEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO! Where are you? (sees Mirai Trunks and gang) Excuse me, but have you seen a Japanese 15 year-old boy, in a Mobile Suit?

Jessie: No.

James: No.

Trunks: No.

Goten: Uh, uh.

Esther: Nope.

Mirai Trunks: Nope, sorry.

Relena: (sighs. Goes back to yelling) HEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO! HEEEEEERRRRRROOOO! Come back to me! Aren't you supposed to kill me? HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jessie: Her yelling is getting on my nerves. I'm about ready to kill her, myself!

Mirai Trunks: As much as I like your spirit, I already have someone in mind to the job.

Everyone, but Mirai Trunks: Who?

Mirai Trunks: You'll see (checks his watch) now.

(While Relena keeps yelling for Heero, the door gets destroyed, interrupting everything. When the smoke is cleared, a small blue figure appears at the door)

Jessie: It's Mega Man!

Trunks: This could get interesting.

(Mega Man runs towards Relena, and an arcade controller appears in Mirai Trunks' hands)

James: Eh? What's that for?

Mirai Trunks: Watch and see.

(Mirai Trunks presses a few buttons on the controller, and Mega Man begins to glows)

Relena: What are you doing?

(Mega Man hits Relena into the air, he, then, gets bigger, and blasts Relena with every weapon imaginable)

Trunks: (shocked) Ultimate Mega Man?!?

Mirai Trunks: Oh yeah!

James: Then that Mega Man is the one from Marvel vs. Capcom!

Mirai Trunks: Damn right!

???: SUPER COMBO FINISH ENDING!!!

Esther: What the hell was that?

Trunks: The voice from Marvel vs. Capcom.

(Mega Man finishes, shrinks back to normal, and Relena is no where to be seen)

Jessie: Ouch. That had to hurt.

James: Without a doubt, it must've.

(Mega Man runs over to Mirai Trunks)

Mirai Trunks: Thanks a lot, little buddy.

Goten: I don't Heero's going to like this.

Mirai Trunks: Heero doesn't have to know.(gives 50 bucks to Goten)

Goten: Know what?

Mirai Trunks: Exactly. (looks at watch) Uh oh, time to go guys!

Esther: You have a time limit, now?

Mirai Trunks: No. But my stomach's growling. Thanks again for reading this episode, fans. I hope you've read Kushinada Kaede's "Battle of the Boy Bands", as well.

Goten: I thought you weren't plugging anyone, this time.

Mirai Trunks: Shut up, Goten. Another one of my friends, Jaded Red, has a couple of fics, as well. Check out all of our work. You'll like it, I guarantee. Don't forget to read, review, and…HAVE A NICE DAY!!!! (Mirai Trunks, Trunks, Goten, Esther, Jessie, James, and Mega Man all walk off)

Goten: Wow. Two plugs in one episode. That's a new record for you.

Mirai Trunks: Bite me, Saiyajin. 


	4. Episode Roku

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sailor Moon, or the WWF. I'm just a big fan of all of them; so don't sue me 'cause y'all already have my money.

**_A Saiyajin Holiday: Part 4_**

Later, that night, at Esther's place in Pallet Town, the team of Trunks, Goten, Esther, Jessie, James, and Meowth were preparing to attack and destroy Team Rocket once and for all.

Something told me that I'd need this on this trip Goten thought as he went through his bag. He pulled out an orange training gi. "Like Okassan always says," he said as he put the gi on, "It's always good to be prepared for anything!"

"Well, do you know what Team Rocket better do?" Jessie's voice went from the bathroom.

"I'm afraid to ask," Goten replied, "but what should they do?"

Jessie emerged from the bathroom in an army fatigue outfit. "PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" she yelled as she struck a pose.

James came out of the guest room, wearing the same thing as Jessie. "AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!" he yelled as he produced a rose.

Goten looked at them. "Please don't." he said. "I beg you, don't do it."

They sweat dropped. "Why not?" they asked.

"It gets stupid over time."

They looked at each other. "Maybe he's right, Jess." James told Jessie. "It is getting ridiculous."

"Maybe we'll try the song, next time." Jessie replied. She looked toward Esther's room. "Damnit, Esther and Trunks have been in there for awhile. What do you think they're doing in there?"

"You wanna go look, Jess?" Meowth said. "Go ahead."

"Forget it."

Suddenly, Trunks and Esther came out of the room. Trunks was in a saiyajin fighting outfit, similar to his father's old outfit, and wielded a sword over his shoulder. Esther was wearing the same outfit. "Are you guys ready yet?" Trunks asked.

"We were waiting on you two lovebirds." James replied. "We've been ready for at least about 10 minutes."

Goten looked at Trunks in his outfit. "Where did you get those outfits from?"

"My 'kassan had this stashed away in the attic." He said. "It's been there since the Cell Game. She had one ready for everyone, but Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillyn didn't wear theirs." He looked at Jessie and James. "I got a couple of more with me if you guys don't wanna wear those fatigues." He told them.

"Thanks a lot." They said. "We'll take them." Trunks threw them the suits and they went to change.

"What about you, Goten?"

"I'll stay with the traditional outfit, if you don't mind."

Jessie and James changed rather quickly. "Now," Esther said. "If everyone's ready, we got work to do."

"Exactly." Meowth said. "We don't wanna be late for the party, now do we? Let's go!"

Suddenly, Trunks and Goten felt another power surge. This time, it was bigger. "Trunks," Goten said. "I really don't like how that feels, man."

"Neither do I." Trunks said. "But, we'll deal with that later. Right now, we've got a job to do."

They left Esther's house and headed toward the Team Rocket base, by car, driven by James.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, they arrived at the base, in the forest between Pallet Town and Viridian City. Suddenly again, Goten felt the power, a whole lot stronger. "Trunks, the power is insanely large, now!" he exclaimed.

"I know, man." Trunks said, "and I think the power has something to do with this place."

"Now," Esther said, changing the conversation, "we need a diversion. Any ideas?"

Jessie thought for minute. "James," she said, "call out your Victreebell."

James called out the Pokemon, only for it to latch on to James' head. "EEEK!" he yelled as he ran around like a manic. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" 

Just then, two security guards came out. "What the hell is going on here?"

KAPOW! KWAK!

Trunks and Goten took out the guards with two quick punches. "Let's go!" Trunks said as they, first, called back James' Victreebell, and then, ran inside the compound. Suddenly, the alarm sounded. Intruder Alert! the intercom sounded. Intruder Alert! Just then, members of Team Rocket exited their rooms, and attacked the team. Or, at least attempted to. The Rockets were quickly disposed of by the team of Trunks, Goten, Esther, Jessie, James, & Meowth. They soon reached the end of the corridor and a flight of steps.

"Which way do we go now, James?" Goten asked, while they were fighting.

"Giovanni's office is on the top floor." James replied, as he was fighting his share of Rockets. "The stairs can take us there, quickly."

"Right." Trunks said. "Let's go!"

They ran up two floors, when more Rocket members attacked them. Jessie and James looked at each other, and nodded.

"You guys go on without us." Jessie said. "We'll catch up!"

"Huh?" Esther said. "What do you mean?"

"We'll handle the Rockets on this floor." James said, then turned to Meowth. "Meowth, you go on with them, and show them where to go."

"Gotcha!" Meowth, the scratch-cat Pokemon, replied.

Trunks nodded. "Good luck, you two." He said as they ran up the stairs.

"DON'T START THE BIG PARTY WITHOUT US, NOW!" Jessie and James yelled. They started fighting the Rockets on the floor, which really didn't take a very long time.

"There's not many left to fight now, Jess!" James said. 

"Too bad," she joked. "I was beginning to have fun!"

"Well then," another female voice went. "the fun's just about to begin!"

Jessie's face filled with shock. "No way!"

"Surprised to see us, Jessie?" A raspy male voice went. "What about you, James?"

James' face quickly showed anger. "Those voices could only be…" He turned around to see two Team Rocket members in black Team Rocket uniforms. One was a guy with brown hair, and the other was girl with blond hair. "Shit! Jessie, look!"

She turned around to see the same people as James did. "Damnit! It's Butch and Cassidy!"

"THAT"S RIGHT, LOSERS!" they said.

"To infect the world with devastation!" Cassidy said.

"To ignite all peoples within our nation!" Butch said.

"To denounce all of truth and love!"

"To extend destruction to the stars above!"

"Cassidy,"

"Butch," 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"So," Cassidy said, "the rumors were true. You did quit Team Rocket!"

"What's your point, bitch?" Jessie went.

"Team Rocket regulations prevented us from harming other Team Rocket members." Butch said. "But since you're no longer members, this means your asses belong to us, punks!"

"We've waited for this day for a long time, Jessie and James!" Butch and Cassidy said.

"Well then," Jessie and James said, "stop talkin', and bring it on, you jackasses!"

The two teams rushed each other, with James tackling Butch, and delivering several punches, and Jessie delivering a flying kick to Cassidy. Butch flipped James off him, got up and punched him in the face, while Cassidy got up, and delivered a knee to Jessie's midsection. 

Meanwhile, Trunks, Goten, Esther, and Meowth had finally reached the top floor of the Team Rocket stronghold. "Finally." Trunks said. "Where's his office now, Meowth?"

"Straight down the hallway, at the end of the hall." The Pokemon said. "Let's go!"

They ran down the hall, still battling Rockets, when suddenly Meowth stopped dead in his tracks, and showed his claws. They looked straight ahead to see a large cat with a ruby embedded in its forehead.

"A Persian?" Esther said. "What's a Persian doing here?"

"What's a Persian, period?" Goten asked.

"That's Meowth's evolved form." She replied.

Meowth glared. "That's Giovanni's Persian." He said angrily. "He took my place by Giovanni's side, and I got stuck with Jessie and James." Meowth turned to the trio. "Listen, you go on and wait for me at the end of the hall." He turned to Persian. "I've got an old score to settle with this Pokemon. I'll never forgive him the shame he put me through."

"Fine." Trunks said. "Do what cha have to do, Meowth. Let's go, guys!"

"Right, buddy!" Goten replied. They proceeded down the hall, leaving Meowth with Persian. 

"Okay Persian!" Meowth said. "Payback's a bitch, and you're gonna regret meeting me!" The two Pokemon charged each other, and used their Slash moves on each other. Persian turned around, and charged Meowth, but he jumped over him, and used his Bite technique on Persian. Persian was about to counter with Pay Day, but Meowth used his Faint Attack, and knocked out Persian. "Finally!" he said. "Now to head over to the others!" Meowth, then, ran over to Trunks, Esther, and Goten.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James were still fighting with Butch and Cassidy. James clotheslined Butch, and stomped him in a couple of times. Cassidy threw Jessie into a window, and threw a punch at her, which missed and hit the window. Jessie kicked her in the stomach, and sent her through the window, three stories to her death. "Bye bye, bitch!" Jessie yelled as she fell through the window.

"CASSIDY, NO!!" Butch yelled. He looked at James. "I'll kill you!" He punched James and tossed him toward an elevator shaft. James stumbled and almost fell straight down the shaft. Butch charged James, but James, quickly, moved out of the way, and Butch missed him, falling down the shaft. James breathed heavily, as he walked toward Jessie.

"You okay, partner?" Jessie asked him.

"Yeah." He replied. "What about you?"

"I've seen better days." She motioned toward the steps. "Come on, let's meet up with the others." They ran up the stairs to the top floor to meet up with the rest of the team.

Back upstairs, Trunks and the others were waiting on the former Team Rocket members, when suddenly Trunks sensed that power again. This time, even better than before. "Goten, do you feel what I feel?" he asked his childhood friend. 

"Yeah, I do. It's behind that door, too." He was getting impatient. "Jessie and James better hurry up, man." Goten said. "Or I'm gonna start that party, myself!"

"WE'RE HERE!" Jessie and James yelled, as they met their friends at the end of the hall, in front of Giovanni's office.

"You guys ready?" Esther asked.

They nodded.

"Goten, if you will…" 

"Hai!" He threw an energy ball at the door and blew it wide open. They entered the room, and saw a desk with a chair facing the window.

"Well, well." A dark voice went. "I was wondering if you punks were ever going to get here. It took you long enough!"

"That's Giovanni!" Esther said.

"Correct, you meddling bitch!" he replied.

"Don't call her a bitch, jackass." Trunks said. "How'd you know we were here, anyway?" he asked.

"Humph. I have video cameras all around the place."Giovanni replied. "That door, your friend over there blew up, showed all movements around the compound. By the way, do you know how much that damn door cost me?"

"Quite frankly," Goten said. "I don't give a fuck!"

Giovanni saw his former employees. "Ah, I see you brought Jessie and James with you." He said. "I have to confess to you two. I was really gonna fire you, but you spared me having to put together a grievance package for your families, so thank you. But still, you know what happens when you quit or get fired from Team Rocket, don't you?"

"You heartless bastard," Jessie said. "you were gonna kill us!"

"And guess what?" he said. "I still am gonna kill you!"

"Not while Goten and I are around!" Trunks said. "Hey buddy, it's him! He's the one with the power!"

"I can see that, Goten!" Trunks said. "He's who we've been sensing ever since we got here!"

Giovanni looked at the two demi-saiyajins. "You two. You have been the ones giving me so much shit as of recent! It'll be a pleasure to kill you two sons of bitches."

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY!" the duo yelled.

Meowth flung out his claws. "Enough talking!" he said. "Let's rumble!" Meowth charged at Giovanni first.

"Insignificant creature!" Giovanni said, as he kicked Meowth into a wall, and knocked him unconscious. "I never really cared much for that piece of shit."

"MEOWTH!" Jessie screamed. Her and James stared at Giovanni angrily.

"Let's get that motherfucker!" James said, as he and Jessie charged him. They jumped in the air, and double kicked their former boss in the face.

"AARGH!" Giovanni yelled as he stumbled from the kick, that made him lose his balance. When he got back to normal, he looked at Jessie and James, and smiled evil-like. "Nice kick," he said, "but you'll have to try harder!" They charged at him again, but was met with punches to the stomach from Giovanni, who then threw them into the same wall as Meowth.

"Next contestant, please!" He mocked.

Goten looked at him. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" he said.

"Oh really?" Giovanni said. "And just why is that?"

"You'll see!" Goten raised his ki and suddenly his eyes turned to the color turquoise, and his hair started to stick up and turn gold. A golden aura, then surrounded him. "Lets go, Giovanni!" he said.

# TO BE CONTINUED…

**_ _**

Trunks: So, you've decided to change your name, huh?

Mirai Trunks: Yep. From now on, I'm no longer known as Mirai Trunks. I am now… Southern Shinigami, or Double S, for short. What do you think?

Goten: It's cool. You're from the south, and your friends call you the Shinigami, anyway. It suits you perfectly.

Jessie: Sounds cool to me. 

James: Hey, whatever you're happy with, man.

Esther: What brought on this sudden name change, anyway?

Double S: Good question. I recently discovered that there was another Mirai Trunks on FanFiction.Net, and I heard from Kushinada Kaede that he was there first, before me. So, I decided to change my name, just to be original.

James: Makes sense to me.

Goten: You know, you just plugged Kushinada Kaede again, and she told you not to. 

Double S: What's your point?

Goten: Never mind, Triple H.

Double S: That's Double S. Don't confuse me with him.

Goten: Whatever. So who are you gonna plug, this time?

Double S: (glaring at Goten) Does it matter, Saiyajin?

Trunks: You mean, Super Saiyajin?

Esther, Jessie & James: (together) What?

Double S: You'll find out next episode. (looks at watch) Hey, guess what? It's time for the wheel! (looks at James) Go get the wheel for me, James?

James: Sure, I'll be back. (James runs off-stage to get the wheel)

Jessie: You know, one of your reviews said that this whole killing off annoying people thing, is usually done by a fellow writer named Elf, did you know that?

Esther: You know he did. He just did it, anyway.

Double S: Yeah, I admit that is her thing. But I really enjoy her work, and I thought that it would be cool if I did something similar to it. By the way, Elf, if you're reading this, I hope that you finish that Angel/Gundam Wing crossover, "A Gundam Quest". It was pretty cool, and I'd like to know what happens next, pleeeesssseee???

Goten: Stop your whining, you're a grown man, damnit!

Double S: Takes a whiner to know a whiner! You know, Goten? I really hope they screw your voice up in the English translation of the next episodes of Dragon Ball Z.

(Trunks, sensing violence soon, sees James coming with the wheel)

Trunks: Oh look, here comes James!

(James runs over to the group, with the wheel)

James: Here it is, Double S. Can I spin it, again?

Double S: Not this time. Today, we have a special guest. (Talks on radio) Hey Meowth, lower the screen, and hit the music!

(A screen is lowered, and a countdown is shown)

5…4…3…2…1…KABOOM!

("Break the Wall Down" from WWF- The Music Volume 4 is played)

Double S: Ladies, Gentlemen, and Goten…

(Goten glares at him)

Double S: From Winnipeg, Manitoba, weighing in at 231 lbs., he is the World Wrestling Federation's Intercontinental Champion, CHRIS JERICHO!!

(Chris Jericho enters the room, with a microphone in hand, and walks over to the group)

Jericho: Welcome to, "A Saiyajin Holiday" is JERICHO!

Double S: How have you been, Chris? I saw what you did to William Regal on Raw. Man, is he ever pissed at you. Get it, pissed? (Jericho and Double S laugh really hard)

Jericho: Yeah, that was pretty funny. So where's this wheel I'm supposed to spin at?

James: Right here.

(Jericho walks over to the wheel)

Jericho: (looking at the wheel) Let's see who's here. Hmmm… Riley Finn, total idiot. Chibi Usa, just annoying. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, (turns to Double S) Can we just pick her now, and be done with it?

Double S: Sorry man, you gotta spin the wheel.

Jericho: Fine. (He spins the wheel)

Double S: And the winner is… (wheel stops spinning) STEPHANIE MCMAHON-HELMSLEY!

(Jericho jumps up and down happily)

Esther: He seems extremely happy.

Double S: He really hates her.

(Triple H's old theme, "My Time", plays, and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley comes out)

Stephanie: Just what do you think you're doing? When my daddy finds out about this, you'll, all, be sorry!

James: Bad news. This isn't the WWF. Vince can't do anything about this.

Stephanie: Well, my husband, Triple H will come with his sledgehammer, and take care of you all!

Jericho: He doesn't know this is going on. (Stephanie takes out cell phone) And don't bother calling him, cell phones are out of area, here! Too bad for you, princess!

Stephanie: (looking nervously) Uh…well…when- (suddenly sees Trunks, smiles and walks over to him) Hi handsome. What are you doing here?

Trunks: (nervously) Well, uh, you see I'm one of the stars of this fic.

Stephanie: Really?! Wow! You know, I own part of the WWF, but enough about that, (puts arms around him) let's talk about us.

Trunks: Uh…(looks over at Esther getting very, very angry) You know, I have a girlfriend, who I love dearly.

Stephanie: Fuck her!

Trunks: I'd really like to get to do that again, you know.

Goten: (to Jessie) Is it just me, or is Stephanie trying to steal Trunks from Esther?

Jessie: It sure is, (Jessie's looks over at Esther) and it looks like she's about to go off.

(Esther violently looks at Stephanie holding on to Trunks)

Double S: You had a name for her Chris, what was it again?

Jericho: Oh, she's a dirty, nasty, filthy, skanky, disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bagging, and as the great Hacksaw Jim Duggan once said, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

(Stephanie hears the line, and looks over at Chris)

Stephanie: YOU! You said you wouldn't say that anymore!

Jericho: I lied, Steph.

Stephanie: (she looks over at Trunks) Trunks, beat him up for me, please?

Trunks: Why me?

Esther: (in a blind rage, with eye twitching, to Double S) Please, can I kill her now?

Double S: Yes. Yes you may, (takes out a bazooka, and gives it to her) and you can use this to do it.

Esther: Thank you. (Esther aims bazooka at Stephanie) Locked on Target, heheheheh.

Goten: (to Trunks) Hey buddy, you'd better move out of the way. Look at your girl.

(Trunks looks over at Esther aiming the bazooka at Stephanie)

Trunks: Oh boy (to Stephanie) Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back. (leaves Stephanie)

Stephanie: Okay. (sees Esther with bazooka) Hey, what are YOU doing?

Esther: (smiling evilly) Omae o Korosu!

Stephanie: (confused) What does that mean?

Jericho: Yeah, what does that mean?

Double S: Oh, that means "I'm going to kill you".

Jericho: (Laughs crazily) Oh, this is going to be good!

Stephanie: (Scared) Uh oh!

Esther: DIE BITCH!

(Esther fires the bazooka, and it hits Stephanie, blowing her up real good)

Jericho: (standing up, giving a standing ovation) Beautiful! Beautiful! Just beautiful! I wish I could see an instant replay of that!

Double S: So do I. But I can't do that.

Esther: (points bazooka at Trunks) Now, who's your girlfriend?

Trunks: You are, dear.

Esther: (lowers bazooka) Good. Double S, I think this belongs to you. (hands back bazooka to Double S)

Double S: Thank you. (Looks at watch) Oh, and I do believe that it's time to go.

James: Already? I was enjoying this.

Double S: Thanks for reading this episode. I'd like to thank Chris Jericho for stopping by and enjoying the violence.

Jericho: My pleasure.

Double S: Stay tuned. The next and final episode of "A Saiyajin Holiday" will be coming soon. And stay tuned for my next fic. I'm not sure what it'll be called, but it's a Gundam Wing story, I'll tell ya that much!

Goten: Oh, that'll leave the people on the edge of their seats.

Double S: Shut up. Anyway, read and PLEASE review, and…HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!

(Double S walks off talking to Chris Jericho, Goten walks with Jessie and James, and Esther drags Trunks out by his ear)

  



	5. Episode Go

Disclaimer: For the final time, you know what

Disclaimer: For the final time, you know what? Look on Chapter 1 for the disclaimer, if you care.

A Saiyajin Holiday: Chapter 5 

Esther looked at Goten. She was in awe at his current state, with the golden aura and hair, and his turquoise eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Trunks," she said, "what the hell just happened to Goten?"

"He just went Super Saiyajin mode." He explained. "Goten's power increased a great deal. He's a lot stronger, now. I can do the same thing, as well."

Giovanni looked at Goten and smiled. "Impressive." He said. "Very impressive. Now, let's go!" Giovanni charged at Goten, who easily moved out of the way.

"Goten, be careful!" Trunks yelled to him. "He's still slightly more stronger than you!"

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I can still handle this bastard!"

"Flattery will get you no where." Giovanni remarked as he punched Goten in the face. He fell back and fired an energy blast at Giovanni, which was avoided. Giovanni started throwing punches at Goten, which were avoided or blocked. 

"Come on!" Goten yelled. "Can't you do better that? My oniichan can hit harder than you!" He attempted a kick, but Giovanni avoided it, and fired an energy blast at Goten, which stunned Goten. 

"Now, take this!" Giovanni said as he rapidly punched him in the stomach. Goten had no defense to this onslaught, as the final punch from Giovanni, sent him into a wall, knocking him out of Super Saiyajin mode.

"Goten!" Trunks and Esther yelled. They looked at him in a wall, and then looked at Giovanni, angrily.

"He was quite a challenge." Giovanni said. "But still, like those other three, he went down. Next!"

Trunks stepped forward, and went Super Saiyajin. "It's my turn, you baka!" He said as charged at Giovanni and shoulder blocked him, knocking him to the ground.

"Congrats." Giovanni said. "You knocked me off my feet!"

"That's not all I'll do to 'ya!" Trunks shouted. "That's just the beginning!" He kept attacking Giovanni with no remorse, knocking him down with a kick to the face, which spilled blood from Giovanni.

"Had enough?" Trunks smirked.

Giovanni wiped the blood off his face and smiled. "I'm just getting started!" he said. He got up and started to charge up his ki.

Just at that moment, Goten woke up and sensed Giovanni's power. "Trunks," he warned, "be careful!"

"Don't worry, partner." He said, looking back at Goten. "I'm not as-" Just then, Giovanni attacked Trunks, who was unable to defend the attack.

"Trunks, no!" Esther screamed, with tears in her eyes, as she saw her boyfriend get knocked into the same wall as his best friend, also knocking him out of Super Saiyajin mode. She ran over to Trunks immediately. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied, as he and Goten got to their feet. "But now, I think it's time for me and Goten to use that other special trick we have." He turned to Goten. "Hey buddy."

"Yeah, partner?"

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Goten smiled. "Heh, heh, heh." He laughed. "Gotenks, right?"

Trunks nodded. "Um hmm. Time to fuse."

At that moment, Meowth, Jessie, and James came out of unconsciousness. "Gotenks?" Jessie asked. "What's a Gotenks?"

Goten looked back at the three. "You'll see."

Giovanni was getting furious. "Stop your idle chatter, and prepare to die!"

"Okay, okay." Trunks said. "But first, we have a surprise for you!"

"I hate surprises." He replied. "Do whatever you're gonna do, and get it over with."

"Ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Ready Trunks!" Goten answered.

They performed the Fusion Dance. "Fuuuuuuusion!"

James raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is that?"

"Good question." Jessie replied. "And they talk about the motto being stupid. Look at that piece of shit!"

The boys put their opposite index fingers together. "HA!" Then, a bright light engulfed the room, making everyone, including Giovanni, shield their eyes. When the light went away, it revealed a guy in a black vest, cargo pants, and black boots. His hair had a silver streak in his black hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Giovanni growled.

"Take a good look at your destroyer!" the man said. "We're Gotenks!"

"Gotenks?!" Esther went. "Where's Trunks and Goten? Where did they go?"

"We're right here!" Gotenks said. 

Meowth and James looked at the fused one and stared for a while. "Cool…" they went.

"I won't even try to figure it out." Jessie said.

Giovanni grinned. "So, you're what happened to those two bastards." He said. "And I see you're even stronger. No matter. I'll still destroy you!

"Go ahead." He said. "We don't mind a challenge!"

He charged at Gotenks, who didn't move until the last second, when he disappeared, and then reappeared behind him. "Turn around, Giovanni!" He said. Giovanni turned around, only to get a punch in the face.

"Fuck!" He said as he charged him, and started throwing punches at Gotenks, which were avoided easily.

"Come on!" Gotenks said. "Show us your true power!" He, then, sent Giovanni into a wall, face first.

He stood up and touched his forehead. He saw that there was blood coming from there, and that made him really pissed. "Now you've done it!" He said. "You've pushed me to the limit, and now you're going to pay!"

Gotenks taunted him. "Whatcha gonna do about it, brotha?" 

He smiled. "This!" Giovanni began to change. His body began to change, his eyes change color, his teeth changed to fangs, and his body grew immensely. He had become a bona-fide monster. "Ha ha ha!" Giovanni went. "Now, you will all die!" He began by throwing Jessie, James, and Meowth through the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Gotenks shouted. As he charged him, Giovanni teleported and appeared behind him. He, then, grabbed Gotenks from behind, and slapping him around.

"This'll teach you to fool around with me!"Then, he threw Gotenks through the same wall as the former Team Rocket members. They went through so hard, they separated back into Trunks and Goten, and knocked them unconscious.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Esther shouted. She ran to her fallen boyfriend to see if he was okay.

"You're all pathetic!" He proclaimed. "Nothing but weaklings! You couldn't kill me if you could anyway, I can only be killed by blood! But now, the games are over. It's time to die, all of you!" He looked toward Esther. "Beginning with my main target!"

"NO!" She screamed as Giovanni came to her. Just as all was lost for the group of six, something unexpected happened. He looked at her, and started to back away. 

"What's going on?" Giovanni said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Esther began to rise off the floor, Her hair was, ultimately, defying gravity, her eyes were glowing purple, and her body started to show a purple aura around her. And man, was she ever angry. She stared at Giovanni so hard, she could've burned a hole through him. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Esther yelled. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"And your point is what?" He replied. "If you wanna know the truth, I'd do it again, just for kicks!"

Esther's power was so strong, that it woke up Goten, Trunks, Jessie, James, and Meowth. "Jess, Meowth, Goten, Trunks," James said as he got up off the floor, "are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, James." Jessie replied.

"I'm good." Goten said.

"Could be better." Trunks answered.

"I gots a headache." Meowth said. "But I'll be- AAAAHHHHH! What the hell happened to Esther??"

"Huh?" The other four said, as they also looked at her.

"Trunks, what the hell happened to her?" Jessie asked.

"Like I should know?" he replied. "I never saw this comin'!" 

"She's really strong, man!" Goten said. "Are you sure you didn't screw her up?"

"NO! I DIDN'T, DAMNIT!"

While they were busy arguing with Trunks, Esther was still confronting Giovanni. "You really are a sicko, you know that?" She said. "You would actually kill your own brother, again, for FUN?!"

The other 5 stopped arguing when they heard that comment. "What?" James said. "Your own brother? You really are a coward, aren't you Giovanni?"

"SILENCE!" Giovanni said as he fired a blast toward James. However, that was absorbed by Esther's purple aura. "I hated my brother," he said, "and I don't really care much for you either, dear niece!"

"Someone's got issues." Goten said.

"You can say that, again." Jessie agreed.

"Well then," Esther replied, "if it helps, I hate you just the same! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU SICK FUCK!"

"You wanna join him?" Giovanni said. "I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!!" 

Now, where have I heard that before? Goten thought. 

"TAKE THIS!!" Giovanni fired an energy blast at Esther, but Trunks quickly intervened, and countered with an attack he had learned from his father, Vegeta. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The blast from Trunks, not only cancelled out Giovanni's shot, but hit him as well, stammering him quite a bit.

"Nice shot, Trunks!" Goten said. "It's my turn!" Goten fired the attack that he had learned from his brother, Son Gohan. "MASENKO-HA!"

That blast, also, hit Giovanni, bringing him to his knees. "ARRGH!" He yelled. "You haven't defeated me, yet!"

"No, but we've really weakened you!" Goten said.

"Now it's our turn, Jess!" James said as he took out his Poke Ball. "GO! WEEZING!"

"Let's do it, James!" She replied as she took out hers as well. "GO! ARBOK!"

"Weezing, use Smog attack!" James began,

"And you use Poison Sting, Arbok!" Jessie finished.

The Pokemon did their jobs, as they hurt Giovanni even further. "Now, it's Meowth's turn!" Meowth said as he used his Slash technique, slashing Giovanni's face.

"AARRGGHH! YOU STUPID PUNKS! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"No, but I can!" Esther said. "Everyone, raise your arms toward me."

"What?" James went.

"If we combine our energies, then we can all take him down! Are you with me?"

"YEAH!"They yelled. They raised their arms to Esther, and gave up their energy to her for the final shot.

"Thanks a lot!" She said. "Now, let's finish this!" She put her hands together, and charged up. "Now, you'll pay for you crimes with your life. TIME TO SEND YOU TO HELL!"

"NEVER!" Giovanni yelled.

"FIRE!" Trunks, Goten, Jessie, James, and Meowth, all yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Esther yelled as she fired the energy beam. The beam totally engulfed Giovanni's entire body.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Giovanni yelled for the last time, as the blast made him explode.

"Yes!" Jessie said happily. "We got him!"

Esther fainted, after the blast, and Trunks quickly caught her. "Rest now." He said. "You've earned it."

"She sure has, man." Goten said.

However, the explosion that killed Giovanni caused a chain reaction, which caused the Team Rocket compound to start shaking. "OH SHIT!" James yelled. "THE PLACE IS COMING APART! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! JESSIE, CALL BACK ARBOK, I'LL CALL BACK WEEZING!"

They called back their Pokemon. "GOTEN, GET THOSE THREE!" Trunks yelled. "I'LL GET ESTHER, AND LET'S FLY OUTTA HERE!" 

Goten grabbed Jessie, James, and Meowth, while Trunks grabbed Esther. They took off out the window in Giovanni's office, and flew over to Route 1, between Pallet Town and Viridian City, where they got a good look at Team Rocket HQ explode. 

"It's beautiful, Jess." James said.

"It sure is." Jessie replied. "Now, we really can start over."

"We sure can." Meowth agreed.

"Too bad Esther isn't up to see this." Goten said. 

"Yeah." Trunks said. "I bet she would have really loved to see it." He looked at her and smiled. Good work, babe He thought. You were amazing He kissed her on the forehead, picked her up, and signaled to the others that it was time to leave. They nodded, and the heroes headed back to Esther's house in Pallet Town.

Four days later, in the renamed Viridian City Diner…

"Team Rocket Headquarters Found Destroyed." James read from the headline of the newspaper. "Over a hundred members arrested; Leader Giovanni's whereabouts unknown." He looked up from the paper. "If they only knew the truth."

"Yeah," Jessie said, "it's too bad we can't take the credit that we deserve for doing it, though."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to expose yourselves as former Team Rocket members." Trunks said. "The police might arrest you."

"I agree with Trunks." Esther replied. "If you guys told that you used to be with Team Rocket, you would, ultimately, get put in jail for a very long time."

"Indeed." Meowth said.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." Goten replied. "Just the fact that you did the world a great service, should make you happy."

"You know," James said, after thinking about it, "you're right. I do feel better about myself."

"I agree with James." Jessie added. "In fact, I've never felt so free."

"Same here." Meowth said. "All Meowth used to care about was capturing rare Pokemon and ruining people's lives. But now, I really don't care about that any more."

"That's great, you guys." Esther said. "I'm glad that you guys have turned your lives around, and that you feel good."

"Speaking of feeling good," Goten said, "how are you feeling after your experience, Esther?"

She looked down at the table. "I feel fine, now. I had never felt anything like that before. It felt weird. It felt scary. But, I feel that it had to be done. For us, for my father, for the world."

They all agreed. "But still", Goten said, "the big question is, where in the hell did all that power come from, anyway?"

"I really don't know." She said. "Maybe it was hidden inside me all the time. I, still, can't figure it out."

"Well, I wouldn't really worry about it." Trunks said. "Since you're comin' back home with us, Goten's father, Son Gokou, can teach you how to use it."

"Yeah, my dad can teach you how to fight, if you want, too." Goten added.

"Thanks a lot, you two." She replied. 

"Hey Jessie, James, Meowth," Trunks began, "what are you three gonna do, now?"

"Well," Jessie said, "since we've turned over a 'new leaf',"

"We've decided to try our hand at Pokemon training," James added, "and try out for the Pokemon League!"

"That's great news, you two!" Esther said. "Just one question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Pokemon is Meowth gonna be?"

They looked at each other, and looked at Meowth. Then they looked at each other, again. "HE'S MY POKEMON!" They both yelled. "NO, HE ISN'T! HE'S MINE!"

"Don't worry about it." Meowth said. "They'll probably end up sharing me, more than likely."

"Well, that's good to know." Trunks said. "Hey, what time is it?"

James looked at his watch. "Oh my goodness, Jess! It's 3:45! We're gonna be late for our appointment at Prof. Oak's at 4:30!"

"Oh no!"Jessie went. "Come on, James, Meowth. If we can catch the bus, we'll be there in no time!"

James and Meowth got up from their seats, and ran out the diner towards the bus stop. "We'll see you guys later." Jessie said. She blew a kiss to Goten. "See you around!"

"Goten, I do believe she likes you!" Esther joked. 

He blushed.

"I think we've been here for too long." Trunks said. "Let's pay the bill, and get out of here." They paid the bill, and left the diner.

"So, now what?" Goten asked.

"I don't know." Trunks answered. "How about you take us on a tour of the city, Esther?"

"Sure, why not?"

They started walking around the city. "Hey Goten." Trunks said.

"Yeah, Trunks?"

"This has been one amazing vacation, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it makes ya' wonder 'what's gonna happen next'?"

"Uh, you two…" Esther said. "Look up ahead."

They looked ahead to see a giant robot walking around the city. "You just had to say something, Goten, didn't you?"

"What? That rarely happens. It never comes true!"

"Well," Esther said, "here we go again!"

**_THE END_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Double S: Well, that's it! That's the end of this fanfic. I hope you really liked. Hell, I hope you read it at all.

Trunks: I sure hoped people liked it. They should. I was in it.

Goten: Indeed.

Jessie: It was pretty cool.

James: I enjoyed it.

Double S: You should. You were in it.

Goten: Indeed.

Esther: I think I did pretty well, for my fanfic debut.

Trunks: So do I.

Goten: Indeed.

Jessie: Uh, why the hell are you acting like Funaki of Kaientai?

Double S: That's because I'm limiting what he says to a certain extent.

Goten: (angry) Indeed.

Esther: Can you stop him from doing that please? It's getting annoying.

Double S: Fine. (snaps his fingers)

Goten: (angry) YOU SON OF A BITCH! Why'd the hell did you do that?

Double S: (sweating) Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, much.

Goten: (sighs) Fine. 

Trunks: Hey, isn't it time for the wheel?

Double S: Oh yeah! (pushes James) JAMES?

James: What?

Double S: (smiles evily) GET THE WHEEL!

(James runs off stage to go and get the wheel)

Double S: While James is getting the wheel, there are a few things I'd to do. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Your reviews fueled me to continue and finish this fic. So, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Second, I like to thank my fellow writer, and good friend, Kaede Kushinada. Her reviews and constructive criticism are always well received. She knows I love her, so she won't hate me for doing this, but…don't forget to read and review her story!

Goten: Shameless plug.

Double S: Finally, I'd like to thank the one who inspired the character of Esther. Hell, I actually couldn't have done this without her. This entire story was her idea, in the first place. If it weren't for her, and her love for Trunks, this story wouldn't have taken place at all. So, even though we're on the outs, I'd just like to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You deserve as much credit on this, as I do. Once again, thanks. 

(James arrives with the Wheel of Annoyance)

Double S: Oh, and I see, now, it's party time! We have a little dilemma this time, though. 

Jessie: We do?

Double S: Yep. It seems that we only have two potential victims left: Riley Finn and Chibi Usa.

Goten: So, what are you gonna do?

Double S: Simple. We spin the wheel, and who ever it lands on, dies! How does that sound?

Trunks: Eh, works for me.

Esther: Same here.

Goten: Whatever.

Jessie: Fine.

James: I guess.

Double S: Great! So without further adieu, let's bring out the last two contestants: From Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Riley Finn!

(Buffy theme song plays, and Riley Finn comes out)

Double S: And, from Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, Chibi Usa or Sailor Chibi Moon!

(Japanese Sailor Moon theme plays, and Chibi Usa comes out)

Double S: Trunks, spin the wheel!

Trunks: You got it! (Trunks spins the wheel)

Double S: And our final victim is…(the wheel stops) Riley Finn!

Riley: You guys are evil. (Points gun at group) You must all die.

James: Do you really have to do that?

Riley: You want me dead. I figure I have to kill you first. Including you, Sailor Chibi Moon. 

Chibi Usa: What? Why me?

Riley: You're probably in on this, as well.

Double S: Okay, you know what? He's getting on my nerves. (Turns to Goten and Trunks) Yo, you guys mind fusing, again?

Goten: Sure!

Trunks: Why not?

(They perform the Fusion Dance)

Trunks and Goten: Fuuuuuuu-sion! HA!

(A bright light fills the room, and after a few minutes, Gotenks is shown)

Gotenks: Hey, Hey!

Double S: Hey Gotenks. Do you mind taking care of this idiot, for us?

Gotenks: Sure, no problem. (Turns to Riley) You have made these people angry. It's time to send you to hell!

Riley: I highly doubt that.

Gotenks: SUPER GHOST KAMAKAZE ATTACK! (Blows a bubble, and a ghost appears)

Ghost: (flies over to Riley) Hi. I'm a ghost. (Extends hand)

Riley: Hi. I'm Riley. (grabs hand)

(Just as Riley grabs the ghost's hand, the ghost begins to glow)

Jessie: That was pretty dumb.

James: Indeed.

Double S: He was always kinda dense.

Esther: This is gonna hurt. I think we should all leave the building, before we all get caught in the blast.

Double S: Let's get outta here, now!

(Jessie, James, Esther, Gotenks, Double S, and Chibi Usa, all leave the building, with Riley, still holding the ghost's hand. Then suddenly…)

KA-BOOM!!!

Esther: Cool fireworks.

Gotenks: Eh, I've seen cooler.

Jessie: That was cool.

James: Indeed.

Double S: It's too bad about the building, though. I had one more payment, left.

Esther: Will the Insurance Company cover this?

Double S: I sure hope so. Well, that's the end of this fic, A Saiyajin Holiday. As I said before, I hope everyone enjoyed it. So, until next time (hears screams in the background) What the hell?

(They all turn to see Gundam Pilots, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs, speeding off in a pickup truck. Zechs is driving. They stop to talk to the cast and creator)

Jessie: What's going on?

Duo: Quatre's lost it, again. Head for the hills!

James: What, exactly, happened? I mean, it's Quatre.

Zechs: When we were getting lunch, he was taking the orders. Unfortunately, we weren't listening.

Trowa: So, he said that he was "going to the hangar", and he came back with the Wing Zero Gundam!

Double S: Oh. (Thinks about it) OH! We gotta get out of here! He's gonna kill us all! (They, all, hop into the pickup truck, and Chibi Usa asks for help into the truck)

Chibi Usa: Can you help me, please?

(Suddenly, Southern Shinigami gets an idea)

Double S: Hey, Chibi Usa. You're supposed to protect the Earth, right?

Chibi Usa: Yeah?

Double S: So, you have to stay and protect us from the guy in the giant robot, okay?

Chibi Usa: You got it!

Double S: Great. (to Zechs) NOW LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!! (Zechs drives off, with everyone. At this time, Gotenks has spilt back to Trunks and Goten)

Trunks: What did you just do?

Double S: Let's just say, I hate leaving leftovers.

Back to where they left Chibi Usa… 

Chibi Usa: If I have to defend the Earth, then it's time to transform! (raises locket) Moon Prism…Power!! (changes into Sailor Chibi Moon)

(Suddenly, Quatre arrives in the Wing Gundam Zero)

Quatre: Who are you? Where are you from?

Chibi Moon: I am Sailor Chibi Moon, I stand for love and justice! (whips out wand and does pose) Pink Sugar…Heart…ATTACK!! (fires hearts at the Gundam. However, it had no effect)

Quatre: Excuse me, did you just say you're from the Moon?

Chibi Moon: Yes.

Quatre: Thank you! (Quatre fires the Double Buster Rifle at her, killing her real good)

Chibi Moon: NOOOOOOOO!

At the pickup truck… 

Heero: It shouldn't take long for Quatre to cool off. Although, I don't think your friend survived. 

Double S: That was the idea. Anyway, thanks for reading this. I really appreciate it. Stay tuned for my next fic. Until then, everybody:

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, Trunks, Goten, Esther, Jessie, James, and Southern Shinigami: (waving goodbye) HAVE A NICE DAY!!!! (The truck drives off)

**THE END**


End file.
